


looking after you

by undercardboardstars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercardboardstars/pseuds/undercardboardstars
Summary: Merlin is taking longer than usual in returning to Camelot. Arthur starts to worry.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	looking after you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathbhadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathbhadh/gifts).



> this is just a little, self-indulgent fic i wrote for the Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange for brennan. i hope you like it. <3
> 
> huge thanks to strawberry scarlet and R for the quick beta!

It was well before dawn and Merlin was on horseback a few miles away from Camelot's gates. He was barely holding on given his bruised rib and ankle sprain, but he also had to return to Camelot soon. He already lost 3 days in his journey, including his stay in a nearby village to heal and rest after his gruesome fight with the latest beast plaguing Camelot.

At least he was able to send word to Gaius about his delay, but he’s mostly worried now about Arthur. He was never gone for this long, and Merlin could only imagine what excuses Gaius would come up with this time. 

_I swear to all the gods, if Gaius mentions the tavern again, I’ll plague him with leeches,_ Merlin thought. He chuckled to himself - he knew he would never do such a thing. 

Still, beyond that, Merlin wondered how the prat was doing without him. As much as he would deny it to himself, he missed Arthur, and he was always worried sick for the man. He wished he didn’t have to do this quest alone, but he didn’t want to risk it knowing how powerful the beast was.

Well, he may have overestimated it and gotten himself injured, but no matter. All was well now, again.

Merlin can now see the castle and the tiny figures ahead which he knew was the lower town. Suddenly, a man emerged from the lower town, riding his horse so fast it’s as if he’s being chased. Merlin immediately tensed and braced himself, his magic humming to life within him.

As Merlin saw the familiar blond hair of the man, he halted. Arthur spotted him as well and he rode faster towards Merlin.

Arthur’s expression was full of concern as he approached. He got off his horse and held Merlin’s arm tightly, making him wince. Arthur immediately lets go as if burned, but touched him again gently. “Merlin, what happened?”

“I–” Merlin was grappling for an excuse. He didn’t expect to see Arthur this soon. Hell, he was supposed to meet with Gaius first to tell him about what happened.

“Merlin?” Arthur slackened his hold on Merlin’s arm and started fussing. Merlin grumbled in pain when Arthur touched his chest.

“I fell off my horse accidentally,” Merlin exclaimed.

“Accidentally?” Arthur asked, incredulous.

“Yeah. I was too exhausted but I didn’t notice and I didn’t want to be gone for too long.”

“Merlin, you were gone for three days.”

"I know, I’m sorry,” Merlin said, placating Arthur. “I just need to rest, that’s all.” 

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s arm one last time before releasing him and mounting his horse.

“I know you’re injured, Merlin. Only go back to work once you’re feeling better,” Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him thoughtfully. Then he gave a mocking sigh. “Oh, thank you, sire. You’ve finally given me a day off!”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not that you’re any useful.”

Merlin laughed and it was immediately cut off by the pain in his ribs. 

Arthur shook his head and smiled. Merlin’s heart skipped at the sight. “Come on.”

Arthur guided him to the physician’s chambers, with a hand around Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin slightly leaned unto him and memorized the feeling of having Arthur this close to him.

Along the way, Arthur summoned a servant passing by and talked to her in a hushed voice. When they resumed walking, Merlin looked at him suspiciously. Arthur simply smirked and walked on, saying nothing.

Merlin suddenly remembered Arthur riding out the castle earlier and asked, “Where were you going?”

Arthur looked straight ahead. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you seemed in a hurry earlier until you found me. Where were you supposed to go?”

They stopped in front of the physician’s chambers. Arthur released Merlin, only to touch his shoulder, then to the side of his neck. Merlin’s skin tingled from his touches.

“I was looking for you,” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin looked at him in surprise. Then, Arthur brought his hand down and took a step back.

“I asked one of the servants to bring you and Gaius breakfast this morning. Make sure to eat then rest, Merlin.”

Then he turned around and left.

Merlin remained standing, feeling so confused and flustered. Arthur’s touches lingered, and he touched his neck, savoring the memory of Arthur gently doing so just minutes before.

He shook his head as he entered Gaius’ chambers and winced once again. 

—

In the following days, it’s become a routine: Arthur brought him breakfast, and by extension, Gaius. Merlin wondered why Arthur kept doing this, but he's also afraid to ask because he didn't want to push Arthur away. Since aside from the breakfast, Arthur also tended to him, in his own way.

As he was doing now, Arthur dipped a cloth on a basin of water, and dabbed it on Merlin's face, his neck, and his arms, while being gentler on his chest. Merlin knows this isn't necessary - he wasn't poisoned, nor did he have a fever. But Arthur kept doing so anyway, and Merlin never protested. He reveled in Arthur's ministrations, in his tender strokes along his skin and taking his time doing so as if he didn't have a kingdom he needed to run. He kept doing this without fail, and Merlin's heart ached. He has never felt so cared for in a long while, ever since he left the safe haven of his mother's arms.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

Lost in his own thoughts, Merlin didn't notice tears prickling his eyes. He sat up, facing away from Arthur as he blinked them away.

"Nothing, sire," Merlin said, giving him a weak smile.

Arthur looked concerned, but didn't press. He took the basin and towel, then stood up.

"As usual, breakfast is outside," Arthur said. He was turning to leave and Merlin couldn't take it anymore.

"Arthur, wait."

Arthur turned back towards him, a questioning look on his face. "Yes, Merlin?"

"Why are you doing this?" The question rushed out of him before he lost his courage. He didn't want Arthur to stop his visits, but at the same time, he feels like Arthur is doing too much, and his skin has been prickling with the urge to touch Arthur, to be even closer to him.

Arthur sat back down beside Merlin, basin and towel aside. "Because I want to."

Merlin stared at him incredulously.

"Unless it bothers you, then you can tell me any time to stop,” Arthur said, his expression becoming wary.

"Don’t stop," Merlin blurted, then he blushed. Arthur looked amused and Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's just - _why_?"

Arthur stared at him long enough to be uncomfortable, but Merlin refused to look away. He felt that, whatever Arthur was about to say, it was important.

Eventually, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I thought I lost you that day, when I found you in the forest." Merlin's eyes widened. He remembered Arthur’s words on that same day. _I was looking for you._

"I know you weren't in the tavern, Merlin. I saw you just as you're about to leave. Even before that. You would go missing the next morning, but I believed that wherever you were headed, it would be important. And I didn't worry becauseI knew you'd come back. You always did."

Arthur's hand slid down from Merlin's shoulder, and he clasped Merlin's hand.

"But you were gone too long, Merlin. Even Gaius was worried. I knew then that I should go looking for you."

Merlin felt Arthur's thumb rubbing along his hand. He thought Arthur didn't notice it. "First thing in the morning, I went out to search for you. But, as if the gods have heard my silent prayers, there you were. Alive."

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand. "Arthur, I'm here. You won't get rid of me that easily," he teased.

Arthur looked at him then, eyes shining with unshed tears. "And I don't want you to."

Merlin hitched a breath. Arthur brought a hand to his cheek.

"Only if you want to."

Merlin leaned forward and closed his eyes involuntarily. "I want you."

Arthur closed the distance between them and kissed. It was slow and unhurried, as if everything else melts away and they have all the time in the world.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Please don't leave yet," Merlin whispered.

Arthur pressed a chaste kiss on Merlin's lips. "I'll see you again later, I promise. You need to rest, Merlin."

Merlin sighed, pouting, but he nodded. Arthur chuckled.

"Don't miss me too much," Arthur said casually as he stood up.

"Believe me, I won't," Merlin lied.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He hastily planted one more kiss to Merlin's lips before leaving.

Merlin lied down on his bed, grinning like a loon.


End file.
